lil_alchemistfandomcom-20200213-history
Currency
Currency is one of the central aspects to the game. Seeing as most sections of gameplay have their own currency, it is important to know the differences between each kind, the ways in which to obtain them, and the difficulty of which to do so. Coins Coins are the most commonly accrued currency in the game, used for the most basic of purchases and rewards. How to Obtain Coins *Bosses: Every boss drops coins when they are defeated. As their difficulty level increases, the amount of coins they drop increases also. The most coins can be obtained from bosses which are further along on each of the locations. *Events: Coins are given as a reward for clearing most of the tiers in a standard event. The amount of coins increases as the tiers are progressed, up to 400 coins on tier 29. In addition, coins are awarded at the end of each battle, like with bosses, increasing as tiers progress. *Arena Battles: Winning an online battle yields a varied amount of coins, based upon your rank and opponent. Losing a battle also yields coins, typically around 5. Coin drops from bosses and arena battles can be increased by using the three levels of the Greed Alchemist type. What Can Coins Buy *Basic Packs: Purchasable from the standard shop, the Basic Pack and Basic Box are available for 50 and 200 coins, respectively. Gems Gems are highly valued currency, being able to make exclusive and widespread purchases which can greatly affect the power of your game. How to Obtain Gems *Purchase: Gems can be bought from the store with real-world currency. The quantity and value of these gems varies by both the package chosen for purchase, and if there is a gem sale in effect at the time of purchase. *Leveling: One of the only ways to earn gems is through leveling up your player. Every three levels, beginning at level 4, the player will receive 1 gem, along with whatever other prize there may be. *Arena Chest Weekly Reward: A gem is a possible draw from completing 5 days of arena battles, though it is quite rare. *Supersonic Gem Offers: Gems can be obtained from completing offers made through the Gem Offer wall, hosted by Supersonic Ads. It was previously possible to receive gems from the Events. However, due to re-balancing, this reward was removed from the prize pool. What Can Gems Buy *Basic Packs: Purchasable from the standard shop, the Umcommon Pack, Rare Pack, and Super Rare Pack are all available for gems. *Special Packs: All special packs are able to be bought with gems. The Little Town Pack and Little Isles Pack are always available on the standard shop, while the other packs can be purchased when they are on limited-release sale. *Energy and Runes: Gems can recharge both Adventure Energy and Arena Runes when they are completely depleted. The cost varies by your maximum capacity. Dust Dust is the most important currency in the game, being what is used to increase card power and efficacy, as well as the fact that it cannot be easily gained in large quantities. How to Obtain Dust *Dusting Cards: Any card in the game can be recycled, or dusted, in the upgrade lab to return Dust. If the card is the last of its type in your cardpool, and you have combos to learn still, you will not be able to dust it. Likewise, if you still have starter cards, then those cannot be dusted either. *Upgrade boost: An upgrade boost is a card specifically used for dusting. An upgrade boost card is typically dustable for higher quantities of dust than a like-rarity playable card, so these are the ideal form of dustable cards. *Boost Packs: Boost packs are obtainable via the Armory for a sum of Dark Orbs. Each of the three available boost packs offers three like-rarity upgrade boost cards. What Can Dust Buy *Upgrading: Dust is only used for the upgrading process. Dust is consumed in order to increase the attack, defense, and level of a card. Dark Orbs Dark Orbs are the currency used in the revamped Arena. They are the only form of currency accepted there, and are highly valued. How to Obtain Dark Orbs *Arena: The only way to obtain Dark Orbs is by playing in the arena. To earn the Orbs, you must play at least five matches that week, so as to be placed in a ranking. At the end of the week, you will be awarded an amount of Dark Orbs according to your rank. What Can Dark Orbs Buy *Arena Types: In addition to the standard three Starter Types, Dark Orbs make nine more Alchemist Types available. *Boost Packs: Only obtainable with Dark Orbs, boost packs will help you power your deck to the next level. Heroic Skulls Heroic Skulls are the currency used in the exciting Heroic Events. How to Obtain Heroic Skulls *Heroic Events: The only current way of obtaining Heroic Skulls is to defeat bosses in the Heroic Events. These bosses will reward increasing skulls like in the arena allowing players of all levels to accrue skulls in order to purchase the most exciting cards in the game. What Can Heroic Skulls Buy *Onyx Combo Card: An otherwise P2P feature, Onyx cards are the most powerful combo cards in the game. *Gold Combo Card: Extremely difficult to get after the standard events have been cleared, Gold Combo cards are quite powerful, and are a must for any aspiring alchemist. *Diamond Final Card: Powerful in fusions, Diamond final cards often tend to be the makers or breakers in high level battles. *Gold Final Card: A nice backup for high power battles when your luck is down, or a huge advantage when just starting out, a Gold final card is a great addition. Real-World Currency (RWC) Real-world currency represents any of the currencies used by people in real life, such as USDs (United States Dollars), GBPs (British Pounds), or Euros. How this currency is obtained is none of any body else's business but your own! What Can Real-World Currency Buy *Gems: RWC is typically used to purchase gems, and indirectly cards. This is the game's main source of revenue, and the purchase of gems is greatly appreciated by Chinzilla. Further, the amount of gems per RWC per card pack often upsets players, yet they continue to purchase out of their appreciation of the game. *Special Packs: The Starter Pack and the Advanced Pack are both offered at the beginning of the game for RWC. *Bundles: Early on in the game, the player is offered a number of bundles that are directly purchasable for RWC, such as the Chinchilla Bundle, which contains a Silver rarity card, a Chinchilla card, and coins. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Currency